Clear
by patricia.kendalls
Summary: When Louise's arrogant nephew Jay, and mysterious Daravan invade Char's world, she learns that she is the key to the fight between good and evil.


Clear

The Beginning

Engulfed into the darkness, I closed my eyes and let the soothing water carry me on its wave to something unknown. Dawn was breaking through the trees, the early sun danced upon my face as I waited. For what I do not know, all I had to do was wait. Then its hands pulled me gently under the water with a reverence. There was a time I would've been afraid, fighting for my life, not this time. There was no fear, it was all familiar to me. This watery grave, that I craved, even anticipated.

As my whole being is carried deeper and deeper shouldn't my life be slipping away from me, shouldn't I dread the dark watery grave that will be my final resting place. Instead I cared not of the ending of my young life of 15, if that is what was happening I embraced it. Finally reaching what seemed like the bottom, I hovered over the grandeur of gold streets, palaces with rubies and diamonds, and cascading waterfalls. It was a city; I knew this wasn't the city of Atlantis that I read about. This place was full of glorious riches but it was more, there was pure goodness here. A people full of happiness and love paraded the streets. There was no sickness, or poverty. How is it possible for something so beautiful to exist at the bottom of a lake, for no one to see?

Certainly this must be a dream turned into reality. I reached out to touch something of this city. Suddenly two giant warriors as tall as oak trees appeared. Their golden shields adorned with diamonds and rubies cast a blinding light across my face. In unison, each warrior swung their sword to ward off my invasion, sending a wave of water to toss me away from the city, pushing me to the surface of the lake. Gasping for air I sit up in my bed with a cold sweat. The crimson light from my alarm clock blinks a continuous 12:00 o'clock, lighting the dark room.

I fall back on to the bed; it was always the same dream. I fling the plaid covers from my legs, swing them to the floor, and slip into my black high top sneakers. As I always have, I quietly slide the window open, and climb out into the cool night breeze. The dream does not occur when I sleep at Louise's house. If I stay in my bed I will experience this dream again. I would rather just stay with Louise, but Gloria, my mom would probably die of a tantrum ranting and raving; what normal teenager had a 60 year old woman as their best friend.

At least Gloria agreed to let me stay with Louise on the weekends, probably because she spent her nights riding up and down the main street of Elkins in a big truck with the local mechanic. I endure the sleepless weeknights, well, at least for a while then I sleep at Louise's, get up early and slip back into my bed before she got up.

My name is Char Vincent, a 15 year old loner, in this honk if you love football town, and yes, my best friend is a 60 year old recluse named Louise. Her cat Oscar is more popular than the two of us put together. Louise lives in a large house at the top of hill, with Gloria and me living in the cottage below. The weeds took over the driveway years ago; the only way to get to the house is through an old path behind the cottage. Gloria and I moved into the cottage five years ago from Philadelphia. After the trauma of my dad leaving us, the trauma was mainly Gloria's, she couldn't bare being near the man. Although he lived on the south side of Philly with Bunny his twenty-something wife, and we lived in north Philly.

Each day Gloria would sit in her plush Oscar Del Renta robe, at our meticulously polished kitchen table crying of my father's adolescent behavior and the fact that he was slumming it. Until one day Gloria snapped, I came home from school, a moving van sat out front of our brownstone home, and bags and boxes sat in the doorway. I knew that we were moving and I didn't much care, I didn't have friends so I wasn't leaving anything behind. I figured we would move to New York or even Canada. Gloria as usual sat in her robe at the same polished table, hovering over a map. So this was how the decision was going to be made.

I must tell you Gloria Vincent graduated at the top of her law class in Harvard so she isn't an imbecile she is a woman who very much loved my dad. With the moonlight as my guide I hurried up the dirt path leading to Louise's. An owl sat in the tree in the front yard every night. He watched me, bored with my antics as I slipped behind the screen door, into the living room. Carol, Louise's nurse always sat my blankets out before she went to bed. I plopped onto the sofa, slipping my shoes off, pulling the blankets over me, now I can sleep. But not for long, Louise and Oscar were waking me. Like every morning Oscar sat on my chest; this was his way of letting me know he was offended that I slept on his sofa.

"Want some breakfast, Carla?"

Louise sometimes forgets things; every morning she stood over me with a frying pan asking me the same question. She always resorts back to someone named Carla. So I just go with it.

"No, I need to get home."

"You need to sleep soon it will be too late."

"What?"

Louise always spoke in riddles even before she got sick and I always try to figure out what she is talking about. Carol always said it was the Alzheimer's and that I shouldn't pay attention to her ramblings. Something in the way Louise always looked—like she was begging me to understand some important message. It always bothered me so I wrote her ramblings down in the back of my Art notebook. The chime of the Grandfather clock announced it was 6:00, I was late Gloria was up. Ever since she started dating Tim she always got up early—to make breakfast, funny. The only thing that Gloria can cook is doughnuts, and that came from Krispy Kreme. I pushed Oscar off my chest, and I got up.

"Reckon you running." Louise said quietly as she picked up Oscar and sat in the nearby rocking chair.

"It is late I got to get home."

She didn't say anything; Louise looked out the window staring at the nearby forest, stroking her cat. What did she see out there?

"I'll come by later."

I barely saw her nod as I hurried out the door.

It was still dark in the small cottage but that didn't mean anything, Gloria I knew was awake. I gently turned the doorknob to the back door, and quietly stepped in. The dim light from the television glowed from the living room. I made one last ditch effort of slipping into my bedroom that was off of the kitchen, I eased the door open.

"Char, I know you are there." Gloria said from the living room.

_Here it goes._

Gloria sat Indian style on the loveseat; she just woke up her long brown hair was tangled and frizzy. The evidence of her slumber was shown through the lines from her pillow on her face, but with all of that she was still breath taking. How could she possibly be my mother? My hair was short and curly; my eyes seemed like peas in comparison to her full hazel ones. Her skin was like smooth peanut butter and mine was coca.

"So disobedient is the essence of your character."

_Why couldn't she just rant and rave like a normal parent? _

All I could say is no. Her eyebrow raised in surprise. Gloria unfolded her legs and sat up as if she needed to get a closer look at me.

"So we lie now."

"I am not doing anything wrong, and you know that."

"It is not normal."

"Are we talking about me staying at Louise's?" I said as I flopped on the paint chipped rocking chair. "Or are we talking about Louise being my friend."

"I guess I am talking about both."

"Well you can't choose my friends."

"No I can't," Gloria quietly said, as she watched my foot dangle from the arm of the rocking chair. "I can stop you from going to her house."

"I doubt it."

Gloria slipped from the loveseat, walked to the nearby window, and stared out of it. I know she was thinking of something diabolic to do to me.

"Alright, this Friday is a football game."

"I won't go,"

Smirking Gloria turned from the window to face me.

"You will or you are grounded."

"Really, is that the worst you can do mom."

I wanted to laugh at the cringe that crossed her face when I called her mom. Gloria hated the word.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard as if she was forced to swallow the foul word.

"I mean you will be grounded from going to Louise's."

_Diabolic._

"Just one game, Char," she kneeled down in front of me. "I want you to experience life as a teenager. One game, that is all I asking."

Louise

The cool breeze tossed the long gray strands of Louise's hair. Everything she worked her whole life for was now coming to an end. She was glad. Even now as the path grows dim she soon will not be able to find her way. It is good. She has done her duty, they will never find the entrance through her. Her work was done and she had no real regrets. Perhaps she could have done more to prepare the girl. Short of coming out and telling her there was not much more Louise could do. Her mother was right to force her to be normal, at least for this one night.

Louise smiled to herself she knew Char she would not enjoy any part it. She did not belong to a world who calls her a freak. The day Louise met Char; she knew that this one would be special. She was a fighter. Already they sense her, fear her, Troliver the old owl guards her. Even now he flies high above the football field watching her every move.

Listening to the rustle of leaves from behind a nearby tree, she watches as a frightened deer runs away. Soon she will be with the One. Her mission is complete, taking a deep breath she waited.

"You may come out," she calmly says to the shadow lurking near the tree.

"Old woman your time grows near." The rough voice radiated with a sheer darkness that promised death.

"Yes."

A large shadowy hand reaches out from the darkness grabbing Louise around the neck.

"Where is the entrance?" The foul smell of decaying flesh filled Louise's nostril causing her stomach to flip from nausea. Gasping for air, her heart fluttered as she searched the sky for some sign. She didn't know what to look for but she ignored the tight squeeze around her neck. Then it happened, he came and she was strong again.

"I'll never tell," she whispered closing her eyes Louise drew her last breath. Holding onto the lifeless body, the angry dark figure stepped to the edge of the cliff, and tossed it over.

"You wasted time on the old woman,"

A low whistle traveled through the quiet forest, the dark figure transformed into a hairy four legged snarling beast. A metal chain dangled from a hand.

"Come; come, back to your cage."

Obediently following the commands of the light hearted voice, the beast followed.

The smooth young hands placed the chain on the collar around the beast's neck.

"I guess it is my turn,"

Walking with the moonlight behind her a beautiful girl dressed in a red flowing gown with long blond hair approaches.

"Shame on you Pieous, to let an old woman beat you," she says kneeling before the beast, rubbing his fur. "Daravan, father awaits you."

Stepping from the shadows of the trees, a tall boy with dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, smiles, "Yes I know father has quite a lot to speak with me."

"You should take it seriously. Father is very angry. It is taking too long to find the gems."

"Sarrie, this is my charge," he said pulling on the chain as he arrogantly walked down the side of the cliff past Louise's broken body.

"Yes, but another Protector is out there…" Sarrie followed closed behind her brother. "What if…"

"What if nothing," Daravan pauses to kiss his sister's forehead. "I saw the one Louise called Char. She is feeble, she will break."

Watching his little sister bite her lip, he knew she was unsure.

"I will break her."

Smiling Sarrie nodded.

"Now shall we go and listen to the ramblings of our father,"

The Lost Friend

I knew immediately something was very wrong. First off I never left my bed last night. It was probably from the humiliation I suffered from going to a football game with my mother and her twenty something boyfriend. In a pickup truck that was at least two yards from the ground. My mother sat in the middle she sat so close to Tim she could have been his jacket. To make matters worse Tim kept his arm stretched out on the back of the seat as he drove. Too many times he accidently brushed my hair with his oil stained hand; to avoid chucking up my pizza I had earlier I crammed myself into the corner of the truck and stared out the window.

I have nothing against mechanics but Tim he was creepy. I must admit the game wasn't bad; the real entertainment came when the TomCats won, and grown men began to cry. Tim and Gloria were so caught up in the festiveness that their true adolescent selves emerged and they began cruising Main Street. After the fifth time of seeing Hobbs hardware store, I made my escape declaring a headache. Gloria of course didn't believe me but she agreed to drop me off since Tim through a drunken speech declared his undying love. None the less Gloria stood in my room biting her nails. Something was wrong very wrong.

"I need to talk you," strutting Gloria turned on her heel, and left the room.

I didn't bother to get dressed, Gloria was serious and that was rare. I stood in the middle of the floor, watching Gloria pace back and forth.

"I never met for this to happen, and I know you are going to blame me," Gloria muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

I couldn't help it. It was too early in the morning, she was making me dizzy. Stopping in mid pace Gloria stared at me as if I was unicorn.

"I am so sorry,' she wailed, as she slumped on the bench.

I couldn't stand to see her so upset. What could have possible happen that had Gloria distressed? The only other time that she was like this is when my dad married the adolescent Bunny Hawkins. No seriously her name is Bunny Hawkins fresh off the bus from Toobloou, Mississippi; Gloria said she was young and dumb.

"Louise is dead," she blurted out.

My mind couldn't comprehend, my heart stopped, and my lungs stop inhaling. Did she actually say that Louise was dead? My legs were like jelly before they collapse out from under me I managed to sit down on the floor.

"I am so sorry, Char."

I felt Gloria reach for me –I couldn't bare her touch.

"Don't touch me," I managed to say.

As far as I was concern this was her fault.

"How did she die?"

"She wandered outside last night and fell down a cliff." Gloria murmured as she stared at her feet. She was like a child in trouble. I hated her, and she knew it. If she would have just let me stay with her I could have helped Louise. I wasn't even aware when I vomited; I barely felt the rawness in my throat. I just wanted to get out. I stumbled to my feet. I needed to get away from her. I needed to be near Louise so I backed away from the pitiful stare of hers, and I ran as fast I could out the back door of the cottage. Gloria didn't bother to stop me, I wouldn't have let her.

Jay

Jay was annoyed. He wasn't ready to assume his destiny. Of all days it had to be today. Of course he was trained and ready, but that was the problem he spent his whole life preparing for this day.

Watching his parents as they hovered over his aunt Louise's will irritated him the most. They already knew what was to happen—the girl will assume the mantle and he would spend the rest of his days as her protector.

"She hasn't come into awareness," Samantha, Jay's mother said.

Great, Jay thought as he stared out the window. That meant more trouble for him, so she would be ignorant to the fact she would be in danger.

"Louise is confident in her though," James, Jay's father calmly spoke.

Jay ignored their comments for he was already beginning to channel her. She wasn't far now soon she will appear right through the trees…and there she was.

"She is beautiful,"

"Really, mother," Jay smiled down at the petite woman. His mother was beautiful with her long auburn hair, smooth milky skin and her sparkling brown eyes, but that wasn't the only reason he found her beautiful it was the kindness that illuminated around her. Jay looked back at the girl; of course his mother would find her beautiful. He wanted to laugh she looked like a hobo. He took in her messy hair, and the way too big pajamas, she had the nerve to have sunglasses on. He knew what everyone hoped for, what he didn't want to be bothered with he didn't care how she looked.

'I want a normal life." He thought to his self.

"I will protect her that is all. You know I am not obligated for anything else." Jay said pushing from the window.

I couldn't move. I couldn't make myself go any further I just stood on the edge of the trees looking at Louise's house. She couldn't be dead was all I kept thinking, but something in the wind spoke its truth. There was a strange car sitting in front of the house. It didn't fit much less how did it get there since the driveway was overgrown with weeds. Louise's house looked ancient against the sleekness of the black car. The car spoke of wealth, and then I saw him arrogantly taking two steps at a time from Louise's porch. He was tall, and slim at first glance he looked like any other guy.

As he neared he wasn't a typical guy, he was intoxicating I knew he took every detail of me in. He didn't smile which was nothing new to me. The angry scowl on his face announced I wasn't welcomed. What for I had every right to be here. I should walk around him but I couldn't move. It was like he dared me to move. Something in me feared the consequences of defying him, and that made me angry.

"What are you doing out here?" he snapped.

"This is my friend's house." I weakly said, fighting the urge to kick him. He smiled as if he knew my thoughts.

He stopped right before me, folded his arms across his chest, and looked down at me. Now I could care less how beautiful he was…he was a jerk. I can't stand jerks.

"You need to go home."

"I think not," I calmly replied.

I was glad to see Carol, Louise's nurse walk out on the porch.

"Carol," I called as I stepped around the jerk.

"You are intruding." He said, as he blocked my path again. "We have no wish for visitors, please leave."

"We, and who are you."

"I am Louise's nephew."

Nephew, since when did Louise have family. I watched as Carol came down the stairs, she was carrying a suitcase. Evidently she wasn't welcomed either. Who did he think he was, we were there for her, not one time did Louise mention him.

"My family would appreciate if you leave immediately."

"Come Char, I will take you back to your house," Carol reached around him, and took my hand.

I followed her. Suddenly a hot fire shot through me I was furious, who did he think he was ordering me around. No one orders me to do anything, before I knew it I was standing right in front of him again. This time I wasn't at all scared of the consequences in fact I craved them.

"Who do you think you are? I am going to leave out of respect to the memory of Louise but know this you insect I will be back."

There that should let him know who he was dealing with. I folded my arms and I waited for his apology. What seemed forever he said nothing, and then he laughed.

"Insect," he chuckled. "That was all you could come up with, really."

"Well that is…is what you look like." I stammered.

He laughed even louder. I don't know what came over me before I could think my foot went sailing right into his chin. He howled like a wounded dog, and I ran as fast as I could to Carol's car, hopped in, and locked the door behind me. Carol wasted no time in pulling away, thankfully. I couldn't resist as we drove pass the jerk.

"That is what you deserve you rude jackass." I called out the window. For good measure I stuck out my tongue.

Holding his aching knee, Jay watched as the car disappeared around the corner. Muffled laughter came from the porch.

"Well, Jay you really should be ashamed of yourself," his father burst into laughter.

"I doubt that she will allow you anywhere near her, now." Samantha giggled.

Storming up the front stairs, Jay ignored his parents' laughter as he flung open the front door.

"Too bad she is stuck with me!" Jay slammed the door behind him. He cringed as his parents burst into laughter again. It wouldn't be easy to protect Char, but it surely will be entertaining, Jay grinned.

I was still fuming when Carol pulled up to Mini's Diner. She offered to take me home but I was in no mood to even look at Gloria.

"Who is he?"

I was shaking, I couldn't even think about eating even though my stomach was growling like a wildebeest.

"Louise's nephew," Carol said through a muffled mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

Her appetite was A-Okay.

"Louise has a family!" I blurted out. Everyone in the diner was watching me. I forgot how fast news traveled in a small town faster than the metro in Philly. I looked around at the sad solemn glances people threw my way. Everyone knew that Louise was my best friend, only friend. I could imagine what they all were saying poor little freak now who is she going to talk to. I couldn't think about all that right now.

I nibbled on a piece of bacon, "She never told me she had a family."

"Geez, Char everybody has someone." Carol quietly said.

"I know but I thought we were friends."

Carol's cool manicured hand covered mine.

"Louise was your friend; you meant a lot to her."

It was hard to believe that, since I felt betrayed. I mean I shared everything with her, and obviously she shared very little with me. That still didn't change the fact that I loved her and would miss her. I quietly finished off my breakfast as I pondered over the conversations that Louise and I had. Maybe I missed something. I was relieved that Gloria allowed me to spend the night with Carol. She probably was feeling guilty and at this moment I could get anything I wanted from her.

She offered to bring my toothbrush over but thankfully Carol had an extra one. It was nice that I didn't have to face my problems and at Carol's it was like I left the small town, Gloria and Louise all behind. Carol seemed to know exactly what I needed. She never once mentioned Louise since we left the diner, and that was how I wanted it. Well, at least for one night. Sunday morning came, and I found myself sitting in Carol's small Ford in front of my house. Yes, I agreed that I would go straight home but now I would do anything then to have to walk through that door. Not because of Gloria sooner or later I would have to talk to her. That wasn't the reason I wanted to turn and run to the nearest train station, if there was one. It was because the same black car that sat in front of Louise's sat in front of mine. It was daunting since the car made our little cottage look like Barbie's mission house.

"You have to go in," Carol calmly said.

"Can you just drop me off at the library?"

"Uh, no,"

It didn't really matter the library was closed, anyway. I went ahead and got out of the car. It was no use Carol was ready to move onto her new client. Although she liked Louise, she was a nurse and her job was to take care of Louise, not her teenage best friend. I stood what seemed like hours outside the mint green front door, that Gloria insisted was the ambience of the house. Frankly it was plain ugly, but secretly I liked it. I don't know exactly what I was accomplishing staring at the stupid door. Maybe I thought that I could will it to open and deposit my unwelcome guest from my home. Perhaps I should storm into the house and demand the occupants out. Instead I took the cowardly way out, walking to the back of the house I decided that I could slip into the backdoor, and right into my bedroom. I almost made it to my bedroom when Gloria decides to refill the two teacups we have in the whole house with what, orange juice. She looked like she didn't sleep last night.

"Char; there is someone here to meet you?"

"Not interested," I interrupted as I made a beeline to my bedroom.

"He has no intentions of leaving until he speaks to you." Gloria whispered as she stalked after me.

I flopped on my bed. Judging from the car that sat outside that was Louise's jerk of nephew. As far as I am concern he can rot.

"Char," she whispered again.

I watched my mother wring her hands together, pacing my bedroom. She was a wreck. As much as she gets on my nerves, I love her. I knew she had nothing to do with Louise's death, and she only wanted the best for me. I decided right there I would stop torturing Gloria, but that didn't change the fact I had no intentions of talking to that fool in my living room.

"Tell him that I am out of town."

"He knows you are here,"

"So, "I said.

"So not only are you violent, you are a spoiled brat."

His smooth voice grated on my nerves. He stood in my doorway. He looked different than yesterday, he looked better, I hated to admit. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, the muscles rippled under the fabric as he folded his arms across his chest, the sun played on the golden specks in his wavy brown hair. He grinned. Why was he here? Couldn't he just leave me alone? Realizing that he had followed her into my room Gloria looked horrified. I wanted to laugh.

"If that is what you think," I said calmly, although I wanted to smack that crook smile off his face.

"I suppose I will not be receiving an apology," he said as he leaned on the door frame.

"I am still waiting for mine." I rebutted.

We glared at each other, forgetting that my mother was in the room.

"All my family wanted was time to grieve Louise in private."

I felt my blood boiling, and he knew it, and from laughter in his eyes he loved it. Besides what is so funny this is a time of sadness and all he could do is laugh. I hated him.

"How so since you haven't come to visit her?" I asked as I swung my legs over the bed. There that should wipe that stupid smirk off his face. And it did, I was gratified to watch the smile disappear.

Silence embraced the room like a blanket.

"Char! " Gloria screeched like an owl, "Apology."

A flicker of pain crossed his face. Immediately I regretted being so harsh.

"Ma'am it is alright. We must remember that Louise was her only friend."

His comment really hurt, and coming from him I was a little embarrassed.

"You mind telling me what you want," I snapped.

He turned to my mother.

"Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?" he asked.

"Well, I—I don't think that is a good idea," Gloria looked between the two of us.

"There was something Louise wanted me to share with Char."

"Well, I" Gloria was flustered, and I took pity on her.

"It is okay, Gloria."

She cast a 'be nice' look at me, and I watched Gloria hurry from my room, while he arrogantly sat on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't give you permission to sit."

Cocking his head to the side, "We both know you wouldn't, would you."

He kept his eyes on me, I couldn't help but fidget. He sat inches in front of me. He made me feel small for he had to be 4 inches taller. I couldn't take it so I stood up.

"Not that it is any of your business, but my family has been in another country attending to my ailing grandmother," he coolly said.

Okay. Maybe that was some sort of excuse but Louise didn't she deserve some attention. Whatever, she had me.

"Why are you here?"

"Perhaps I should introduce myself."

His name could be Boris and I could care less. Boris is a fitting name for a boor.

"Are you always preoccupied?"

"What,"

"Never mind, my name is Jay Sanders."

"Okay."

Sighing he left the room. Ah, so he gave up. Good I hope not to see the jerk of a boor again. I spoke too soon because he came back carrying Louise's cat.

"Louise left a will and she has requested that you keep her wheezing cat,"

"He doesn't wheeze he just breaths hard," I said lamely. "His name is Oscar."

"Right, whatever, she left you something else."

He reached into his jeans, pulled out a small brown tattered note, and handed it to me. I didn't want to open it in front of him, it was personal. This was something between me and Louise.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"She was really special to you,"

Biting my lip I tried to hold back the tears, all I could manage was a nod. I don't know when it happen, the tears were like a wave slamming against my heart, as I clutched the note and her wheezing cat. It was dark outside when I finally wiped the last tear. I didn't even realize when Jay left; great he probably thinks I am a blubbering idiot. Who cares, the only person who truly understood me is gone. Lying on the bed, I listened to the horrible sound of Oscar's attempt to purr, I placed the note on the pillow next to me; I took in every detail of the faded floral paper. Finally I sat up and opened it; a pink marble shell attached to a worn leather string looked back at me. I held it up and let it spin and dangle. I read Louise's scribbled writing. _ Char, you will need this on your journey, Louise._

That was it. I couldn't help but laugh, Louise always talked in riddles, but this time no riddle. Just a make believe journey.

Strange Visitors

Everyone was in enamored with the Sanders at Louise's funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were kind and attentive, and their son looked bored. None of the townspeople seemed to actually be there for Louise in fact they were horrified when I walked in with Oscar at the funeral. Oscar knew more about Louise than any of them. Jay, of course laughed. I didn't care the cat deserved to be there, although Oscar was horrified that the strangers sat on his sofa. He simply stood and looked at the intruders, turned on his paws, and slipped out the cat door in the kitchen. I couldn't stand how the girls were falling all over Jay, and he loved it. It made me sick so, I followed Oscar and made a beeline for the kitchen chair that sat where Louise left it right next to the lake. I stared out at the woods, just as Louise did. She always seemed to be looking for something that she could never find, or watching something.

"What are you doing out here?" Jay approached he was annoyed. It grated on my nerves it wasn't like I asked him to come out here. I wasn't even bothering him, I guess my presence was all it took. There was nothing that I could do about that so I ignored him and looked out over the lake.

A figure dressed in a dark cloak with a chalky face and blood shot eyes appeared from behind a tree.

"What are you doing," he insisted.

I ignored Jay's tantrum as the figure disappeared behind the tree.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" he said.

Jay carefully kept his eyes on me. He saw it, I know he did.

"Did you hear me? Why are you out here?"

This day was for Louise I refused to let Jay provoke me.

"You didn't answer me either," I said. "Did you see what was in the woods just a minute ago?"

Rolling his eyes as if I was some idiot didn't deter me. He saw it and he knows I know it.

"Fine pretend like you didn't see it. I'll find out myself."

Pushing myself from the chair, I headed off towards the woods.

"Don't be stupid, Char." Jay stepped in front of me. "There is nothing in the woods."

"Really," I swung around to face him. He quickly looked away.

"Maybe it is a hunter."

"Never commit a crime, you are a bad liar." I looked back to the woods. "It is not hunting season."

"Shouldn't you be inside being the grieving best friend?"

"What a loving nephew, "I placed my hand on my heart. "No really, my heart pitter pats."

Oscar hissed, when the cloaked figure ran away.

"Char, it is time to go," Gloria called from the back porch. Jay grins, but something in his eyes revealed relief.

"I know that you saw that,"

He shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I head off towards Gloria, glad to get away from him.

"Char," he calls. Although everything in me told me not to look back. I couldn't help it. "Take care of yourself."

"What is it to you?" I snapped, as I walked to Gloria's carny Volkswagen.

Good riddance. Later that night I dreamt of the pale being.

The next day in first period, I slid in my desk, pulled out my art notebook, and pink Sharpie, and was about to draw the cloak figure when Heather Bingley slid into the desk near me.

"Why, do you wear those high tops? "She asked.

I continued to draw the pale face of the cloak figure.

"Sooo, did he leave?"

"Who," I responded.

I knew who she was talking about. After all it is a small town and everybody knows everybody.

"You can't possibly be that dense," she laughed as she slid out of the desk, flinging her blond hair. I pretended like I didn't hear her whispering to the other girls. I didn't know if Jay and his family left or not. Jay Sanders could wade in a swamp of alligators and I would careless. All I really kept thinking about was the cloak figure. Was it human, did Louise know about it? I spent all day wondering about it. Until gym, where of course you have to pay attention or you may get knocked out by a basketball. I liked gym, not for reasons most people would but mainly because Mr. Smith, the gym coach and I had an unspoken agreement. I stayed off his gym with my high tops, and he would ignore my lack of participation. So I sat in my usual corner, reading Pride and Prejudice. When they appeared, Daravan and Sarrie, they seemed to appear out of thin air. It was like they came from a different world. The gym fell silent as they glided beside Mrs. Rosen, the assistant school principal. They were perfect, with their deep blue eyes, pale flawless skin. Except for the guy, he had a scar that look like 5 fingers that sat neatly at the edge of his mouth. Although they were beautiful danger illuminated from them. Its magnetic force held everyone captive.

"Class welcome, Daravan and Sarrie." Mrs. Rosen squeaked. "Yes, they are twins." Mrs. Rosen made the announcement as if it was a rarity, and it defined who they were. I watched as the Sarrie preen from the attention, and the guy, Daravan's, muscle twitched around his mouth from annoyance. I fought the urge to stare, but the dangerous force swarmed around me, pulling me in.

"_You, you, you,"_ the words soared through the howling wind that blew through my mind.

"Stop," another stronger voice commanded. Our eyes met, Daravan, he heard it too. Anger flared in his eyes, and then he smiled, turning his attention back to Mr. Smith. Even though he wasn't looking at me, I knew that all of his attention was on me. Although his eyes were blue, they reminded me of the cloak figure's red eyes. My heart pounded in my chest, my mouth became dry. That very moment I became afraid so I ran out of the gym. I didn't stop until I reached a nearby park.

"What is wrong with me," I yelled.

"Nothing," It was Jay wearing a black hoodie, baseball hat, and sunglasses. He looked like a reject of the secret service. He looked good and I hate to admit that. I laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"A joke," I said as I flopped down on the nearby swing.

"Maybe there is something wrong with you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Look I don't like you."

"Feeling is mutual," he murmured sitting down in the swing next to me. Strange, his declaration hurt.

Pushing down the feeling I blurted, "So why are you here!"

"It is a public park, and I was playing ball when I saw you running like a scared chicken."

Remembering the embarrassment of being scared of someone who hasn't done anything to me I cringed.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jay continued.

"Something strange happen today,"

"And,"

"It was nothing." I started to swing secretly hoping he wouldn't press the issue. I like to keep my freakish behavior to myself.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Tutors,"

"The plight of the privilege."

"You're not so destitute. Your father is the famous lawyer from Philadelphia."

"Does it look like I am reaping the benefits? How did you know?"

"It isn't secret."

Jay was right; the Esquire didn't deny he was my father. He just chose to ignore me. We swung in silence until two young kids came by.

I hop off the swing, slung my backpack over my shoulder, I was about to leave but I couldn't resist.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I am a nice person."

"Not from my experience" I countered.

He arched his eyebrow.

"Okay, okay you can be nice."

Crossing his arms across his chest just annoyed me, "So what happen at school?" he asked.

Maybe I should kick him, again so he wouldn't press the issue.

"Don't even think about," he said as if he read my mind, "You will not get off easy this time."

"Whatever," I said as I kept on walking.

"Bye, Char," he called after me.

He really got under my skin, and I had no idea why. I was preoccupied with just those thoughts and had not paid attention that someone was following me.

"Jay, leave me alone." I swung around now I was really going to kick him. It wasn't Jay.

"Hi," he said smiling down at me.

"Hi," I stuttered, really, since when did I stutter?

"Are you okay, I noticed you ran from class today,"

Holding his hand out," I'm Daravan."

My stomach flipped, but I took his warm hand, "Char."

"It is nice to meet you."

I started to walk away he fell in beside me.

"Why?" I had to ask, I guess you can say my loner status has something to do with it.

He laughed. I wasn't laughing, I was on my guard.

"You are serious," he stopped laughing. "Can't someone be your friend?"

"Who sent you to talk to me, Heather Bingley."

Heather Bingley, always found her entertainment playing jokes on me. I looked around to see if Heather and her flunkies where hiding in the bushes or something. No one was in sight.

"Who is Heather?"

Should I believe him, the feeling I had screamed I shouldn't. Maybe it was because he was so cute.

"Daravan," his sister called from across the street.

"Char, it was nice to meet you. I must go," he said and just like that he sprinted across the street to a waiting car.

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I made it a point to find out that important information," he grinned as he slipped into the passenger side of the black sedan.

_Important information. _ I couldn't help from smiling as I hurried home.

When I arrived home, Gloria wasn't there so I took advantage and finished my homework. When I finally finished the last Calculus problem, Gloria still wasn't home when I stumbled to the kitchen. I flung the 1950s refrigerator door open to a feast of ham, cheese and water I cringed. I forget the groceries, and Gloria just doesn't do groceries. I would have resolved to a ham and cheese sandwich but there was no bread. Pulling a glass of water, I went back to my bedroom and hoped that Gloria would have the insight to buy a pizza. Since Gloria was gone I was bored. I let my mind wander on the events of today. Maybe Daravan really wanted to be my friend. He seemed like a nice guy, and the weird voices was just my overworking imagination. And Jay, he'll be gone soon back to whatever royal rock he climbed out from so there was no need in worrying about him. Besides both us agreed on one thing, we didn't like each other. I probably wouldn't see him again anyway. I flopped on my bed, giving Oscar a heart attack. I reached under my pillow, and pulled out the shell necklace, and let it dangle above my face.

The next thing I know I am surrounded by water. The warm water embraced my body, the moonlight rays glistened from the still lake. Off in the distance a wolf howled, I tried to swim to the shore.

_There is a battle raging, Louise spoke._

I stopped fighting to reach the shore when I saw the beings looking back at me. They waited for me.

_They are the Orin, _Louise continued.

The beings stepped in the water, causing it to boil, I swam harder.

_They are seeking the Harbor. _

"What do you want?" I yelled, as they drew closer.

_You._

I closed my eyes to their skinny claw hands reaching out to me. A wind tossed the waters pushing the creatures away. The waves pulled me under the surface of the water. It was all too familiar as I plunged deeper and deeper. Just like my dream I hovered over the city but this time when I reached out to touch something to ensure its realness. Louise took my hand, pulling me into the city.

"You are alive."

Louise shook her head, and beckoned me to follow her. She was transparent and, she looked younger. Her long silver hair now had hints of golden brown. Her skin was smoother and vibrant. I followed her through the golden streets where mansions bejeweled with rubies, diamonds and pearls stood.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Louise continued. Happiness radiated from the people. Children laughed and played, animals frolicked in the nearby meadows. The rhythmic waterfalls cascaded over nearby mountains. Warmth encompassed me, I loved the feeling. We approached a large gate of pearls; Louise lifted the latch and pushed the gate open. She motioned for me to go in.

"Are you not going with me?"

Shaking her head, she motioned for me to go inside. I trusted Louise so I peered into the dark room behind the pearl gates. I looked back at her, she smile. I eased into the room a bright light illuminated a large sphere that sat in the middle. Its energy drew me closer. I peered inside and fell to the ground from its power. A warrior that guarded the sphere helped me up.

"Look," was all he said.

Inside laid a desolate land of war, sickness the burning smell of flesh rose from the sphere. The foul smell turned my stomach; I pressed my hand over my mouth. Coming from behind the fire engulfed woods, were the pale face beings.

"They are responsible," I asked the warrior.

He just looked straight ahead. I stumbled away all I wanted was to get to Louise.

"Louise what does it mean?" I called out to her. A wind began to pick up, tossing me around the room. I climbed to me feet; I tried to walk against it. I could barely see Louise. The wind twirled around my body at first and then it penetrated dancing in and out of my body. Then as quickly as it begun it was over, I fell to the floor landing on my hands and knees, the room was dark.

"Louise," I called out. She touched the shell and it began to glow.

"You are the Harbor, Char," she said softly.

"I don't want it!" I yelled, clawing at the warm shell around my neck.

"There is no choice this is your destiny."

I moved across the floor following her voice.

"You've been chosen. You will hear me no more."

"Wait, I—I need to talk to you."

A small light illuminated around Louise, it began to grow.

"I can't do this—whatever you want me to do."

Placing her finger on my lips, Louise kissed my cheek. Then an invisible force carried me from the room, through the pearl gates, and out of the beautiful city. I traveled up through the lake, and woke up in my bed. I lay there wondering if I dreamt it but this time I knew I didn't.

I skipped school the next day I needed time to figure out what it all meant. I paced the woods outside of Louise's house. He knew. He had answers. Right now I needed answers so like a madwoman I burst from the woods, and stalked up to the front porch. I was about to open the door, when Jay flung it open.

"You've scared every creature out there," he laughed.

"Funny, care to explain what happen to me last night."

"What are you talking about?"

Was he serious, he really didn't know? I was just some freak show. I leaned against the porch railing, and then I saw the smirk on his face.

"You know," I drew my fist back to punch him.

"Geez, do you always have to be violent?

"Tell me about last night."

He shrugged and whispered, "You already know."

"I know nothing,"

Cocking his head to the side, Jay watched me like he didn't believe a word I said.

"Maybe you should seek out more answers," he nodded to the shell that was still glowing but only faintly.

"Forget it; whatever this is I want nothing to do with it." I backed away from Jay. "You stay away from me."

I took the porch stairs two at a time, and ran as fast as I could.

"You know for certain this is the girl,"

Lounging on a charcoal leather sofa Daravan caressed the fur of the beast, Pieous while it chewed the carcass of a possum. Daravan watched the tall thin man with long gray hair pace the floor.

"Of course it is her, father" he replied.

His father, Boldon was the highest priest of the Orin. Boldon could not have asked for more when his son was born. He couldn't believe that such fortunate would befall him such wealth, prestige, and power. His son carried the mark, a long claw representing the five branches of the prince's domain, on his cheek. His destiny secured. Daravan will find the gems and destroy the protected city. He worried that his son didn't take it seriously; he had to, if he didn't it could mean the death of him and the family.

He took in his son's casual demeanor.

"How do you know? We have wasted much time."

His pale face and red eyes spoke of his rank in the Orin, his father possessed great evil even in the circle of the Orin no one dared to defy his father's commands. However, Daravan knew he was his father's most cherished possession, and was very valuable to the Prince. Boldon would do nothing to his son.

"It is her," Sarrie said as she entered the room. "Now brother what is your plan?"

Daravan continued to stroke Pieous; he felt his father's raising anger and his sister's concern.

"Tomorrow, I will begin,"

It had been two weeks since Louise's death, and all the events to go with it seemed to fade away. Everything was back to normal, although Gloria never mentioned me becoming a normal teenager. Everything was fairly normal. I hid Louise's shell necklace under the floorboards under my bed, even at night it glowed through the boards but there was no more incidents. I heard that Jay and his family planned to stay in Elkins, but even so Jay honored my wishes and stayed away. I was disappointed that Daravan seemed to have lost interest in being friends. Most days I would pass him in the hall with Heather and the others. He would smile and in gym, I would catch him staring he would never say a word. However I wasn't surprised. There was no sight of pale face beings or beautified cities. Besides the occasional bouts of missing Louise I was doing okay.

I was looking forward to spring break, and I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. I didn't have any particular plans except for celebrating my birthday by reading a few books I picked up at the local library, and eating cheese pizza. Finally when the bell did ring I was the last to leave. I expected sunlight and birds chirping instead it was pouring down rain. I didn't bring a rain coat or even an umbrella so I stood on the steps of Elkwood High with the awning being my only refuge.

"Need a ride?"

Daravan stood beside me, holding an umbrella in one hand, and his backpack in the other.

"No, thanks,"

I waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Really, I'm okay. I—I am waiting on my mom," I lied.

"You know you should lighten up, and accept a ride," he grinned. "Besides I am not leaving until you accept."

"Oh, I forgot something," I said as I hurried back into the school.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," he said as he followed me into the school.

"Go ahead I need to go back to my locker."

"Nay, I'll wait,"

He leaned against the wall. Of course he knew I didn't forget anything and I just felt stupid.

"Fine," I said as stormed past him and back out the school doors. I felt his smile as he followed behind me. I didn't bother to stop under the awning, to wait for him to catch up with me. The rain drops slid down the side of my face as I hurried to the parking lot. He fell in step beside me, and handed me the umbrella.

"My car is over here," was all he said.

"Where is your sister?"

He said nothing until we were headed out of the parking lot.

"Sarrie, started spring break a little early, she went with my father to Prague."

_Prague, who goes to Prague?_

"Are you going to, Prague?"

His eyes twinkled of laughter as he shook his head.

"No, and we are not rich. It is a business trip. My dad cashed in some frequent flyer miles so Sarrie can go."

"Oh, so you didn't want to go?"

"Not enough frequent flyer miles," he laughed.

I felt better that Sarrie wasn't around. I knew she didn't like me and she didn't want me around her brother. It didn't matter; he hadn't bothered to talk to me in weeks.

"What are you doing for spring break?" I blurted out. It wasn't though I had any plans and I didn't expect him to include me in on his, the question is for conversation.

"I'm going fishing,"

"Fishing," I laughed.

"Yeah, you want to go."

"No, no that is okay,"

He pulled the car to the side of the road, turned off the engine, and turns to me. I could hardly look at him so I kept looking straight ahead. I felt him watching my lips, so I bit them. His closeness made me nervous.

"What," was all I could manage to say.

"I like you,"

"You have a funny way of showing it. You haven't talked to me until today,"

He thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he drew closer and whispered. "You're not easy to talk to, but it doesn't change the fact that I like you."

I snorted. I am not easy to talk to, really. The thing is he didn't want to be seen talking to me.

"Really, why would you think that?" I continued.

"You've been watching me so that would mean only one thing,"

"What would that be?" my mouth went dry.

He smiled, "I've been watching you."

A burst of butterflies emerged from the pit of my stomach.

"For the record, I am not ashamed to talk to you, either. "

Silence engulfed the car.

"We can be friends." I blurted out.

He kissed me. It started with a simple kiss, his hands framed my face and his lips gently sucked my bottom lip. I couldn't think even after he pulled away. I wasn't sure if it was me or him trying catch our breath. I slowly opened my eyes only to drown in a sparkling ocean of his eyes.

"More than a friend," he whispered.

I couldn't think. He was moving so fast.

"You will come with me tomorrow?"

It wasn't a question. I don't know why, maybe my head was cloudy with the kiss. I agreed.

He smiled, turned on the car, and pulled back on the road. I smiled too.

The hum of the engine penetrated the silence; still we said nothing on the drive to my house.

"I'll see you at 8," he said.

"Yeah,"

"Char," he called.

Looking straight ahead, he gripped the steering wheel, and then he looked at me.

"I'll be waiting."

I nodded, I watched him as he pulled off.

Unforeseen Rage

Jay was furious. The rain drizzled over him as he watched the car pull back on the road. Daravan had gotten close to her, too close. If he was honest with his self he couldn't stand that Daravan even touched her. Where did that crap come from? He wanted to break something. Preferably Daravan's face, he thought as he stormed through the woods towards Char's house. He glanced at the sky, the old owl, Troliver was frantic. The Council saw everything. He had a lot of explaining to do, starting with his whereabouts. No matter, it was his fault. His anger didn't ease Char kissed the guy. He wanted to snap her neck, the stupid girl allowed him to kiss her. Now she thought she was in love, Jay reasoned. Didn't all 15 year olds think they were in love, after they have been kissed? He didn't know he was 17 and he wasn't normal. The image was clear in his mind with one powerful kick a large oak tree collapsed. He was too angry to actually speak to her, he thought as he watched her walk into the cottage. His fate was sealed.

"I know I messed up." Jay sneered at the owl, as he stormed towards Louis's house.

The owl flapped his wings, blinking his eyes. Upon entering the house, he wasn't surprised to see all of them, quietly waiting. They were all dressed in their attire of richly colored robes, and crowns. They were the princes and princess of the city each representing the love and goodness of the One. Even his parents, members of the Council were there. Jay hated to see the worry on their faces. He didn't say anything as he crossed the room all eyes on him, he had no excuse so he slumped onto the loveseat in the corner, and waited.

"Is she okay?" Cush, the Elder of the Council asked.

"Yes, I stopped at the cottage before I came here."

Closing his eyes Cush nodded in relief. Cush was the youngest of the group but was the leader. A very humble man, Cush was martyred during the Holocaustic, a German soldier who was tortured to death because he helped hide the Jews. It was said that when Cush was burning, the One step through the flames and carried him away.

"You know that this cannot happen again, Jay," his mother spoke softly.

"I didn't ask for this,"

Everyone begin to speak at once, it was no secret that Jay resented his calling. It was even whispered among the Council that he would fail them. Some would rather find another to protect the Harbor, but it wasn't their choice. Holding up his hand, Cush brought silence to the room.

"You have no choice, just like she has no choice. She has asked you to leave her alone."

Was that a question, yes she wanted Jay to leave her alone.

"I thought to give her time,"

"Time for yourself to put us in danger," someone murmured.

"The Orin do not know it is her. What was a week?" Jay huffed

"You are wrong," Cush snapped. "They obviously know or Daravan would not be pursuing her."

Jay watched his mother approach him, placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled at him.

"Boldon has taken Sarrie to Prague."

"What does that…"

"You know very well that the Prince awaits her," says Cush. "The One will allow them to reign. Many will be lost to the City, when Sarrie marries the prince."

"Bolden will build an even stronger army against the City." Jay's father replied.

"Still they have not found the gems," Jay countered.

"True, our only hope is that the Harbor finds them," Cush said.

It was too late, Jay thought. There will be no normalcy for him or Char, The Orin has begun.

His eyes, was all I could see as I laid across my bed. I touched my lips remembering the gentleness of his. The same danger pulsed inside of him. I shouldn't go with him tomorrow, deep down I knew that I would. His touch compelled me to him. He willed me to push past the fear. All of that just in one kiss, I thought of Daravan and the kiss until I fell asleep. The dream carried me through the cool night, casting a chill onto my damp skin. On the other side of the lake standing quietly in a triangle formation, the cloaked beings watched me. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed across the sky allowing me to see Daravan standing among them, he motioned for me and I stepped closer. Another flash of lightening crossed the dark sky, revealing others' faces filled with worms and maggots, death moved through them. The loud boom of thunder shook me awake; I lay in my drenched t-shirt, looking at the ceiling. The soft glow under my bed reminded me of the shell necklace. Taking the shell from its hiding place, I put the necklace around my neck; I sat up caressing Oscar's fur.

"Something is about to change, isn't Oscar. I have tomorrow."

The rays of the morning sun danced between the sheer curtains in my bed room. I listened to the hum of Gloria's and her boyfriend's voice in the next room. The tap at my window brought me out of my reverie. Pushing the covers from my body, swinging my feet to the cool floor, I followed the sound of the tapping.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, opening the window to Jay standing in the bushes.

"I need to talk to you."

He boldly climbed through the window. I had half a mind to push him back out.

"Can it wait until I get dressed, maybe some breakfast."

Dusting his pants off, he looked me up and down and grinned.

I wished I had a robe and time to brush my hair.

"What is so funny?" I couldn't resist in asking.

"You look…"

"I know that I look hideous." I fiddled with the holey t-shirt that I slept in. "I don't recall asking for an assessment."

His grinned widen, "Actually, you look adorable."

Really? Jay; giving a complement to his dowdy nemesis. We stood looking at each other. I wanted to hate the guy, but how can you hate someone who said you look adorable when you haven't even brushed your teeth.

"What do you want, Jay?" I blurted out.

"Happy Birthday,"

I had forgotten that today was my birthday. How can you forget it is your sixteenth birthday, but leave it to Char Vincent to forget hers? Since I don't do much on my birthday but curl up with a book, you tend to not put much stock into things like a silly birthday.

"How did you know?"

"Louise's kitchen calendar," he held up the ripped piece of the calendar with May 19th and my name circled. "I figured I better show proof. How I found out."

He pulled a small flower from the pocket of his shirt, and handed it to me. It was sweet.

"I thought that we agreed to stay away from each other."

He shrugged, "I never agreed to that. I just decided to give you a couple weeks but nothing has changed."

I sat on the bed, "Yeah, I know."

"So you accepted who you are?"

I shrugged. I really had no idea, if I really accepted being this Harbor or not. I just knew that it didn't seem to go away no matter how much I wanted to ignore it.

"What is your part in this?" I asked him, he seemed to be relieved that I asked the question. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. He sat down beside me on the bed, his thigh brushed mine. A flutter danced in the pit of my stomach. He looked at me, and quickly stood up.

"I am your Protector."

Suddenly he seemed to not be able to look at me, but he continued.

"I can sort of sense you," he looked down at his shoes, suddenly unsure of his self.

"What like you have some device to track my every move?"

He nodded, "Except it is internal." He tapped his head.

That was a little creepy. He probably knew that Daravan and I kissed.

"Actually I do know about Daravan," he confirmed.

"So you read minds,"

He shook his head, "No but I can sense you. The day you ran from school…"

"When I was with Daravan…"

"I know you kissed him."

Even though I knew it, I still jumped from the bed.

"Char, we have to talk about him."

"No,"

"What do you know about the guy?" he continued.

"It is none of your business."

"Char, Daravan is here to see you," Gloria knocked on the door.

Jay and I stared at each other; it was a battle that I was determined to win.

"Coming,"

"Listen, you can't put yourself into danger."

"It would seem the danger I am in deals with you and some beast in the woods, which is abnormal. Daravan is just a guy."

Jay snorted fold his arms across his chest and looked up to the ceiling.

"So you are stupid," he snapped.

"Your opinion means nothing," I opened the window, and motioned for him to leave. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

He glared at me. After a second, he turned on his heel and climbed out the window.

"Thanks for the flower." I called after him.

He nodded, and then he was gone. I pushed Jay out of my mind, Daravan was waiting. I pulled on my skinny jeans, which Gloria insisted on buying. She said that all girls should have a pair. At the time I just ignored the whole experience, but now inspecting how the jeans made my butt look, I was glad Gloria brought them. I threw on a t-shirt, ran a brush through my hair, and I rushed out the door. He stood outside the car, waiting. I watched him as he kicked a rock, I could hardly breathe. He looked up and waved.

"Hello," Gloria waved.

"Hello, Ms. Vincent,"

"He is gorgeous," she whispered to me like she was a giddy 13 year old. "Louise's nephew is handsome too."

"Gloria please, I got to go."

"Okay, okay," She handed me ten dollars wrapped around lip gloss, and practically pushed me off the front porch. His eyes pined me, I didn't want to look away I didn't want to miss one thing.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, opening the car door for me.

"How did you know?"

A crook smile crossed his face as he shut the door.

"Your mom,"

So much for heading off Gloria's interference. He slid behind the wheel and pulled off.

Fishing wasn't my idea of a date, but I didn't really care. I was excited to be with him again. Daravan was just a guy and one who is interested in me. I pushed Jay and the thought of being a Harbor to the back of my mind, tossed the fishing line in the water, and watched him.

He kneeled down next to the water; his blond hair glistened in the sunlight. His muscles rippled under his t-shirt. He turned catching me staring at him. I quickly looked away not before I saw his smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing,"

He arched his eyebrow.

"About yesterday,"

"Yeah," I held my breath; I hope that he wasn't going say some cliché remark about it being a mistake and that we should be friends.

"I hope I didn't move to fast," his hand gently flung the fishing rod casting the line into the water. "I've just liked you for a while now."

It was hard to believe. I liked him too. I've known for a while, I spent gym class pretending to read when I was watching him. It was hard to believe that he liked me in return, except.

"How come you never talked to me, then," I couldn't help it. It just didn't make sense.

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know," and then he looked at me. "I just know I think about you more than I should. Watch you when you're not looking. It just…"

"Doesn't make sense," I finished for him. At least we were both honest he was a guy who dated Heather Bingleys, and I was the girl that blended into the wall. He nodded. We let the enormity of what was happening between us settle in.

"Hey let's not be so serious," I blurted out. "Teach me how to fish. I don't think I am doing this right."

"You really have never been fishing," he chuckled, sitting down his fishing rod, he jumped to his feet.

"Nope, I don't make a good country gal, do I?"

He spent the next fifteen minutes teaching me how to toss the line in the water, and then I simply gave up. I sat on the hillside and watched him reel in fish after fish, only to release them back into the water.

"I am usually a fast learner," I said as I followed him back to his car.

He stopped, glanced over his shoulder and grinned, "One thing for sure is you are no country gal."

"No, and I am A-Okay with that. When I graduate I plan to move to New York and study art."

He placed the fishing rods and his bucket in the truck, turned and leaned up against the bed and smiled,

"You're going to make your escape to the big city."

"Yeah," I nervously laughed. He just stood there, he didn't say anything. I couldn't bear to look at him so I started to kick around a pebble on the ground. "What are your plans?"

He pushed off the truck; the pebble stopped moving, as he moved closer to me, my heart skipped.

"I guess I have to go to the big city," he whispered.

"The city has many advantages," my mouth went dry.

His cool hand placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Please enlighten me, Char."

"Well…there…is…culture,"

His smooth hand slid up my arm, he gently pulled me closer, and his cool lips softly kissed mine. Then my mind went blank.

"Ouch," he yelled jerking his lips from mine.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He held his hand, blood seeped through his fingers.

"I think that bird bit me," he snapped, nodding to the owl flying above us.

The owl flew circled above. It looked familiar like the one at Louise's house. Then suddenly it swooped down again straight at Daravan.

He flung the passenger door open and jumped in, scooting across the seat, I jumped in after him. The enormous bird flapped and squawked in the doorway, I fought to shut the door. It flew to the other side of the truck. Squawking at the opened window, Daravan tossed a CD, causing the bird to fly away. Daravan quickly pulled the window up. I watched as the blood oozed from his hand.

"You're bleeding badly," I said as I tore my shirt, and reached for his hand.

"Don't," he snapped, snatching his hand from mine.

"Owls are not known to attack people."

"Well, that one did," he watched the owl fly around the truck.

He fumbled as he pulled the keys from his jeans.

"Let me help,"

"No, don't, I—I don't want to gross you out."

"Believe me, I am not the squeamish type." I handed him the rip material.

Taking the material before he could turn his back, I saw the deep scratches from the owl. It had already started to heal. He quickly wrapped the material around it, and then glanced at me. I pretend that I didn't see it. I slid closer to the window, watching the frantic bird fly away. No one's hand heals that quickly. The thumping of my heart vibrated through my veins, as our eyes met. He wasn't human.

She knew; she saw the wound closing. He was getting stronger the wound shouldn't have healed that fast than what he thought. He had hoped that he would have gotten her home before it happened. His instinct was to rip the bird apart, he glanced at the girl, for now he would have to be content that Pieous was nearby and would be in pursuit of it. He started the engine and then turned to her.

"You know I've never heard of owls attacking people either. Maybe I should go to the hospital."

"You should," I said, although we both knew that was pointless. I should be afraid, I guess most girls would have screamed or even fainted. Whatever Daravan was there was good in him, and I wanted to know more.

"Thanks for the fishing," I said when he pulled up in front of my house.

He hovered over the wheel of the car; his breathing was shallow, as he looked straight ahead.

"See you around, Char."

With that declaration what begin between us he was trying to end. I watched the owl circle above me.

"Do you want to go to the Ring dance?" I blurted out.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I know it is lame. Dances aren't really my thing, since I know Gloria will probably make me go. I rather go with someone I liked."

"So you need saving."

"Yes, please save me."

He cocked his head to side, and stared at me.

"I would love to go," he said." "I'll call you."

I watched him as he drove away. The owl continued to circle overhead.

"Bad owl!"

I wasn't any mood for Gloria's incessant questions so I hurried through the living room making a beeline to my bedroom. I had to talk to Jay, and I knew he would be waiting for me. Gloria sat in the kitchen eating cookies and cream ice cream. Cookies and Cream ice cream was a bad sign, usually had something to do with my father.

"Your dad called," she mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. It was bad since there were streaks of eyeliner running down her cheeks. "He wants to visit."

Really, Mr. Theodore Johnson, Esq. wants to visit. I am surprised since he recently got married to Bunny. I had found that information out reading the daily New Yorker and to my surprise plastered on the society page was Mr. Theodore Johnson, Esquire, and his lovely bubblehead wife.

"Huh," was all I could manage to say as I slumped against the kitchen sink.

"Huh, really Char that is all you can say," shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, Gloria cried. "The man that didn't care anything about you wants to visit you. He probably wants to take you from me so I will be left in this world by myself."

"You can rest assure I have no intentions of going anywhere, Gloria."

Of course leave it to her to find the unfairness that it would project on her. There was a time, well actually not so long ago where I would have jumped at the chance to go back to Philadelphia. That time has certainly passed. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet standing in the window was the Orin. The bowl slipped from my hand, breaking into pieces in the sink.

"Char!"

"I dropped a bowl," taking the nearby dish towel I gathered the broken glass, and threw it and the glass into the trash. I jumped when Gloria put her arms around me.

"Don't worry you know I will never let him take you away."

"I know,"

I hugged Gloria tightly.

"Okay well I am going to my room,"

"Everything is going to be okay, Char."

It wasn't reassurance for me it was for her. I watched her walk away. I will never leave Gloria no matter what the Esquire had to say. Tonight I had the Orin standing outside my kitchen window to deal with. This was Jay's thing, and by the way where was he.

"How long have you been here?"

"Really, does it matter," Jay remarked as he jumped off the dresser.

"Aren't you supposed to keep those things away from me?"

Cocking his head to the side, twisting his lips, Jay rolled his eyes, "I am not the one who went fishing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind," putting his hand up, he said.

"Okay, why are they here,"

"They are not exactly here,"

Jumping from the dresser, Jay went to the window and climbed out.

"Come, Char," he called.

I looked at him calmly waiting in the weeds.

"We don't have much time," he continued.

I climbed out the window and ran closely behind him. The moonlight lead us, the owl flew quietly above us.

"That is the owl that attacked Daravan."

Jay said nothing he continued through the woods.

"What did you do to Daravan?"

Jay looked back with a smirk on his face.

"I am not going another step," I waited for Jay to stop. He didn't.

"Did you send that owl to attack him?" I continued as I hurried to catch up with him.

"So his hand healing so fast indicates nothing to you, Char?"

"You know that…"

"Yeah, and you still want to date him."

"It is none of your business."

"Fine, whatever you say, Harbor."

"It's not like I wanted…"

Jay swung around, I almost ran right into him, "What gets me is you don't even care. You don't know what he is."

"I don't care! I like him and that is all that matters."

Jay said nothing; he stood looking down at me.

"I'm supposed to risk my life for you," he quietly said.

"Don't, I never asked for this."

"Neither did I," he turned on his heel and continued walking. Assured that I was still following Jay didn't bother to look back. The sun began to set as we reached Louise's house.

"I thought you are my protector. Why is the owl following?"

I followed Jay to the overgrown weeds that covered a rusty iron gate. As much time I spent at Louise's I never knew about the gate.

"He helps us.

"I didn't need help earlier," I murmured. Jay ignored me.

With a swift push, the gate swung open, Jay motioned for me to go ahead.

"Wait, you want me to go in there?"

"Yeah," Jay pushed me through the gate.

The air was damp and smelled of stale water; the soggy ground gave in around my sneakers making it hard to walk. Tree vines hovered above. I fought the urge to turn and run back to the safety of Gloria and the cottage. Jay quietly walked behind me. The rays of the moonlight peeked through the weed covered awning giving me little light to see faintly what was in front of me. A cool eerie breeze sends goose bumps up my arms. Through the small gaps in the hedge, I made out the shape of huge wings flapping beside me as I maneuvered through the shrubby. Jay wasn't disturbed by the creature that flew beside us.

"What happen!" Bolden snapped.

"Nothing,"

"You know what I am talking about,"

Daravan knew what his father wanted. He wanted to know where the gems are and why was the Harbor still alive.

"The timing isn't right," Daravan managed to say.

He wasn't sure how to respond to the question. He was supposed to kill her. His skin crawled with the urge to destroy her. It would be easy. He could rip her apart the very first time they were together. Then he kissed her. He sat back on the sofa, remembering how she felt, closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he remembered how she smelled and tasted. Oh, how he made a vow that he wouldn't kiss her again. When he went to pick her up earlier and he laid eyes on her. He knew that vow was in vain.

"All you can say is the time wasn't right!" Bolden's angry voice penetrated Daravan's thoughts.

"Killing her will not get us to the gems and that is what you want, right."

"Yes, but for how long,"

Bolden and Sarrie just arrived back from Prague. Bolden came directly to Daravan's apartments as soon as he heard that Daravan was so close to the Harbor. Sarrie followed close behind her father, and hadn't said a word. She quietly listened. She was changing; Daravan felt the coldness in her heart. Even now she was reading him, trying to find out what he hid from them. He rubbed his fingers together; pain shot through his sister and threw her against the wall. Bolden helped his daughter.

"You should not anger your brother," he grinned.

Daravan hated to hurt Sarrie, but he couldn't let her find out what he was feeling. His father loved when he used his powers to hurt anyone. Seeing the pleasure that it gave his father, Daravan released the pressure on her.

"Don't try to read my mind again, Sarrie."

"Your dear sister is concerned, about you. You surely can't find any fault in that."

"You put her up to it."

He watched as Sarrie's blood shot eyes turned to violet.

"Brother."

He hated what she would become. She would always be beautiful. She will probably be even more beautiful once she joins the Prince. He should be happy about the union, it was just she will never have what Char has, goodness.

"Killing the Harbor will be premature and the gems are what we need."

Daravan turned on his heel to leave.

"Brother, the prince has sent his hounds."

Sarrie and his father began to laugh. He ran from the room.

Char legs were throbbing, she wanted to sit down and if Jay wanted to complain she was going to tell him to stuff it. When a growl penetrated the silence, Jay pushed past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me under a fallen tree.

"Wha…"

"Be quiet."

The growl was louder and closer. The intruder attacked the bird and knocked it to the ground. The injured bird lay looking at me before the beast burst through the hedge.

"Run!" Jay yelled. He stepped out into the clearing before the bird. The beast advance, Jay lifted his fist and swung his arms around his head. The wind picked up, as he brought his fist in front of him as force of light slammed through the beast's body throwing it back through the hedges**. **Another beast steps into the clearing; I watched the breeze flicker its auburn fur. Its red eyes moved vigorously back and forth. While blood dripped from its fangs. A low growl shook its whole body.

"Char, listen to me. You need to run now!"

"What about you?"

The beast jumped and I ran. The smell of decayed flesh filled my nostrils, as it bore down on me. A hot slash of its long needled nails tore the flesh from my back. More beasts came from every direction; I continue to run towards a wall of weeds. Then they appeared two warriors, standing as tall as trees. I saw their kind before, in the lake; not one of them looked down at me. The breastplates and shields glimmered in the moonlight. They did not move until I ran between them, the beast approached. The branches of the trees violently swayed in the wind, as the warriors swung the swords severing the beast into pieces.

"Char, keep going," Jay called while he dodged the approaching creatures.

It was a dead end. The wall of weeds had no opening for me to escape. Another creature approached me, and this time there was no one to save me. Jay and the warriors were fighting. It hovered over me, growling. This wasn't going to be how it ended, me a snack to some demon from hell. I thought of Daravan's lips brushing against mine. That would be the last thought that I would have. Just when drew my last breath. Swooping down from the sky, latching on to the neck of the monster with its beak, the owl tossed the beast.

"You can open your eyes now."

Jay stood in front of me sweaty and angry. Running his hand over a branch on the wall a door open, and Jay walked in.

"Really, instead of saving yourself, you were fawning over him." Jay snapped.

"I wasn't fawning over him. And how did you know?"

Folding his arms across his chest he arched his eyebrow. I hate when he did that, it was so condescending.

"Right, you sense me."

"Bingo," he continued walking. "If it wasn't for dear old Troliver, you would be dead."

Troliver flew above us. I wanted to be angry with Jay but I knew he was right. Geez, could he give me a break. I have no idea what I am up against. I wanted to kick something preferably him. It was no use. So I decided to ignore his ranting and I took in my surroundings. We stood on a hill filled with flowers looking what look like waterfalls, the moonlight dance off the pool that the water created.

"Where are we?" I asked, breaking my short lived vow of silence.

"This is the Clear Meadow."

It was beautiful. I never seen anything like it, large butterflies hovered over equally large flowers.

"The Council will be waiting," he continued walking down the hill.

Hovering in the sky Troliver waited.

"At least someone is gallant." I murmured.

Upon entering the meadow the cool crisp air made me feel relaxed, and with a deep breath I took in the fresh aroma from the nearby berries. A bright light illuminated the night sky, and the roar of rushing water penetrated the stillness of the untouched meadow. Seven waterfalls stood in the middle, each one's water slipped over the cliffs in a harmonious rhythm, and joined together in a luminous pool producing a shadowy mist blanketing the island that housed a huge tree. Jay had stopped. He didn't even notice when I approached.

"What is it?"

"The tree of water," he said.

"It's beautiful,"

"It is more than that,"

I felt his mood change, and the heat of his glare. What was his problem? The place was beautiful and he had to ruin it with his arrogant attitude.

"You know…never mind."

"Spit it out, Jay." I snapped.

I couldn't help it. I was sick of his attitude and his staring.

"Fine, you should be careful, you know."

"About what?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Just you are supposed to be the Harbor."

It was dig. His little comment about me being the Harbor had nothing to do with it.

"This is about Daravan."

He said nothing; he just glanced up at the sky. Then he looked at me. His eyes could have burn a hole through my t-shirt.

"Poor Troliver, is having a hard time of it."

Jay nodded at the bird hovering above.

I felt bad looking at the battered bird.

"If you whistle, he will come to you."

"You've failed. She has made it in, dear brother." Sarrie slithered into the room. "I wonder if you allowed it to happen."

"Don't be ridiculous," Daravan snapped.

He watched his sister, as anger pulsated through his sister's veins. The trip to Prague was very successful. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Now that the Prince has chosen her, she would gravitate more to the darkness.

"I am certain that you've grown to like her."

"Why would I do that? 

Sarrie violently threw Daravan against the wall. Pieous whimpered. Even a dog of hell knew when the Prince of Darkness power lingered.

"Don't pretend that you don't want her," she sneered.

He couldn't deny it, his feelings for the girl was strange and unnatural. Nevertheless it was very real.

"I know what I am doing."

"Really, why didn't you pursue her? Why did you allow her to make it to the Council?"

Pushing his sister, her thin body flew across the room.

"You silly child, what good is a Harbor without the 7 gems."

"You keep saying that, but you forget I am your twin. I know you."

"Be careful, sister. You don't want the Prince to know your true feelings."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Just wait, they will show," Jay whispered. "There."

Someone stood at the entrance of each waterfall, illuminated by a small light.

"Who are they?"

"They are the ones who will help you."

Each person walked in unison onto the bridge, until they met in the middle where each of their lights created one huge one. I covered my eyes as the light approached us. A small wind blew tossing the nearby trees' branches back and forth.

"Welcome Char," a voice spoke from the light as it began to fade around the seven people.

"Hi,"

Jay rolled his eyes. I wanted to roll my eyes at myself. That was all I could say, really. A tall olive skinned man stepped from the group. His brown cropped hair brushed the leaves of a nearby tree. His smooth skin radiated from the rays of the moonlight.

"I am Cush. We have been waiting for you."

They've been waiting on me. There wasn't much I could do for them, although they seemed to think I could, soon enough they will figure out that they made a mistake.

"You should think positive," another spoke. "The One chooses who He pleases."

She didn't look quite human, her dark skin shone with emerald dust, a mound of golden braids was piled high on top of her head. Vibrating wings with specks of green and gold sat hugely upon her back. She flew straight up in the air. Giggles filled the air.

"You have pleased Him," she whispered in my ear, as she swooped past me.

The fairy like girl stretched out her hand.

"Don't be afraid my name is Fiona."

I had to admit part of me wanted to run. Run as far and as fast as I could back to what was normal; the cottage, Gloria, and the school where no one noticed me and no one cared.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"A battle of good and evil has been going on for decades." Cush spoke.

"Since the beginning of the time, it is the plight of the earth."

"You've heard of the Garden of Eden."

"Yeah, what does a Bible story…"

"That is just it the Garden of Eden has been lost to the human, The One wishes for it to be restore to them."

"The Harbor must do it," Fiona whispered again, swooping past me again.

"Okay. I get it I am the Harbor but how am I supposed to restore the Garden of Eden."

"Your confidence eludes you," a short stalky man with long reddish hair step forward. The troll bowed.

"I am Mar; The One has placed gems throughout the earth. "

"Good and evil have fought to find the seven gems," Cush continued. "The Orin can't find the gems."

"The Orin."

"The beings you saw in the forest." Jay remarked.

"If they find the gems they will destroy the city," Cush continued." Everything you saw in the sphere will come true."

It was way too much to digest. I glanced at Jay who stood quietly beside me. No one said anything. As for me what could I say? I was just informed that I am in the most important race of my life, not just for myself but for the world.

"Do you accept?" Fiona asked as she stretched out her hand.

Some would say are you crazy. I am not like some. I took a deep breath, Jay sighed in relief. I wanted to laugh; I guess he would know better than anyone else, I wasn't easy to convince to do something.

Fiona giggled as I took her hand.

"You must speak it out loud," she whispered through giggles.

I glanced up at Troliver sitting in a nearby tree flapping his wings.

"Yes, I accept."

Before I finished the sentence all around me went black.

Daravan knew the exact moment she accepted the mantle. He felt his scar on his face throb; he felt the heat seep from it. He didn't bother to look up when his father and sister burst through the door to announce the shift. He watched Char's body land graciously beside the lake. Then there was nothing. He knew the Council would protect her transition. They would never let the Orin see her at her weakest. His heart pounded and his blood raced. He doubt it that she would be in pain. They said the One didn't allow for suffering, but still he wanted to know that she was okay. He twisted his fingernail until it tore from his flesh. He needed to see her.

Jay pulled Char's limp body under the hedges of the bushes. He searched the area. Troliver sat quietly by on alert for any intruders. He felt the heat pulsated around him. The Orin blood stained eyes frantically searched the dark forest. Jay was trained for this. His priority was for her to get through the transition. Troliver would do the rest. Jay knew what exactly what was required of him. What the Council expected of him and what the One command of him. Rain began to pour already the One provided provision. He relaxed a little the Orin wouldn't see them through the rain, and just like clockwork Troliver spread his massive wings. Everything was done exactly as it should be. He watched Char as she struggled in out of consciousness.

I was no longer standing before the Council, in an instance I was soaring throughout the earth. A gentle wind tossed me from one country to another. My ears rang with the whispers of the inhabitants. My body ached as their emotions flowed through me.

"Stop, make it all stop!" I cried out.

"Stop yelling, Char."

Then Daravan appeared standing at the edge of the cliff, smiling.

"Come Char," he whispered holding out his hands to me.

My fingers brushed his cool ones. Violent wind picked up pulling me away from Daravan, and into a dark room. In the corner of the room a fire burned in the fireplace. The amber light danced across the chocolate leather sofa sitting in the middle of the polished wooden floor. I looked back at my own pale reflection, in the ivory mirror. I closed my eyes at the smooth touch of his fingers sliding down my neck.

"Where are the gems, Harbor?"

In the mirror, a transparent face looked back at me. A transparent hand with a snake slithered through the fingers, reached out to me. I held the scream down in my chest, as I stumbled from the advancing beast. I hurried into the dark hallway, where I stumbled head first down a narrow staircase, landing on top of an ice topped mountain that overlooked the four corners of the earth. Standing before me dressed in colorful flowing garments, was the Council.

"It is time, Char the chosen one." Cush announced loudly, raising his hand revealing a craved oval shape. "Go to the world, and find peace."

Fiona steps forward, holding up her hand revealing an etched symbol, "Find hope."

"Find Joy," Mar says, holding his hand revealing a symbol too.

"Mercy and Grace," the twins Fabin and Trula, with hands up spoke in unison.

"Find faith," Jay's father spoke.

"Forgiveness," Jay's mother said.

"Find love," another spoke.

The white light grew brighter and brighter as the Council's members hands united, just when I covered my eyes from the glare the light exploded into tiny pieces. The colorful rain of light poured around me sinking into my flesh. It didn't hurt. My body began to glow, and the warmth of happiness filled me.

The purr of Louise's cat pulled me back. I was no longer standing before the Council. I pushed the fat cat off my chest, and sat up. Gloria slept quietly in a nearby chair. Jay appeared in the bedroom door. I slipped quietly out of my bedroom careful not to wake Gloria. Louise's cat settled comfortably in my bed.

"Don't get too comfortable."

I pulled the red and black afghan from the bottom of my bed and laid it across Gloria's legs, and then I slipped out the room.

"So you're awake," Jay smiled, leaning up against the kitchen sink. "You took your sweet time."

I shrugged, plucking an almost rotten apple from the paint chipped table.

"You're going to eat that,"

Jay looked in horror as I took a bite, and then laughed when I spit it out.

"So what is next?"

Jay rummaged through the antique refrigerator, "You'll know."

"Really, you could give me more to go on."

"Like what, it is not like I have all the answers, Char," he pulled out the refrigerator, last week's pizza box. "How can you all eat like this?"

"With practice,"

It was true, our meals consisted of pizza boxes, chicken buckets, and frozen waffle boxes.

"Jay, I'm being serious now what do I?"

"Nothing, the summons will come to you."

"I am supposed to go about my life, right."

"Exactly.

I felt even more confused. Now that I had been before the Council shouldn't I be doing something? Shouldn't Jay be leading me through some jungle looking for a gem. I was anxious; my legs were wobbly like I had been swimming for days.

"How would I know when to start looking?"

Jay examined the pizza, and then tossed it in the trash. It was still a perfectly good pizza.

"Relax, trust me it will let you know. Besides you need to regain your strength."

"I am fine," I lied "In the meanwhile I am supposed to watch you eat."

He cocked his head to the side, a slow smile spread across his face. Of course, I forgot he could sense me feel me. He knew that I could hardly stand and my head was kind of blurry. I was sure he would say something smart.

"I wouldn't say eating,"

"Funny,"

He stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders. The queasiness slowed. Leave it to Jay to know exactly what I needed still he was so close that I stepped back, only for him to pull me closer. He kept his eyes on me. A funny sensation of butterflies fluttered through me. I couldn't stand to look at him and be this close to him. I looked down at the cracked tile on the floor.

"No, Char," he murmured.

He was demanding me to look at him without saying so. His eyes dropped to my lips. Was he going to kiss me?

"Why are you nervous?"

"I am not," my husky whisper betrayed me.

"Ahem, excuse me,"

Daravan stood in the kitchen doorway. Jay didn't budge; he didn't take his eyes off me. My stomach was flipping.

"Daravan," I slipped past Jay and immediately I felt a sense of disappointment, a missed opportunity. Why would I feel this way considering that Jay annoyed me and most of the time I wanted him to stay away from me. So I was glad for the interruption, I didn't want to do anything that I would regret later. I glanced at Jay, it was too late he knew I felt something. The smirk fading from his face spoke that he wasn't happy about it.

"Sorry, I knocked but no one answered."

"That usually means that you are not welcomed to come in," Jay coolly said.

"Perhaps I will come back another time."

"There is no need, I am glad you came by."

I felt anxious with Daravan and Jay in the same room. Clearly they didn't like each other. Leaning up against the kitchen sink, Jay folded his arms across his chest definitely making a point that he wasn't leaving. Daravan equally wasn't intimated, he completely ignored Jay's glare and sat down in a nearby chair. Although I didn't know if Jay was angry because he thought I had feelings for him or that Daravan was here. I had no idea but from the intense glare he gave us it was probably both.

"I came over because I haven't seen or heard from you. I was concerned that I may have done something wrong."

"Your breathing," Jay mumbled.

Casting a warning glare at Jay to stop or I was going to kill him. I pulled Daravan into the other room.

"Thanks for coming by. Nothing is wrong, I've been …"

"Sick."

"I wasn't really sick,"

"A little school hooky," he grinned.

There was no way I was going to tell him. It was too weird; he would think I was some sort of freak for sure.

"Yeah, something like that,"

Daravan cool hand rubbed my bare arm, a shiver went down my back.

Daravan leaned close to my ear and whispered," I missed you."

I shivered as his lips brushed mine, then a new flock of butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I felt like I was being lifted from the ground.

"You're awake. My baby is awake." Gloria ran into the room. Instantly like a leaf I fluttered back to the ground. I step back from Daravan and immediately I was in Gloria's arms. Although I held my eyes closed I felt the tension in the air. Jay stood in the doorway, watching. Did he see me kiss Daravan? Why did I care?

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Char." Gloria rambled.

"Char, I am glad you are feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow." Daravan said.

I didn't want Daravan to leave; the reason should have been that I wanted to spend more time with him. That was true, but a huge part of me didn't want to face Jay. From his stance in the kitchen door he wasn't leaving.

"Let me walk you out," I tried for an escape.

"No! You were just sick." Gloria said. "You need your rest. You can have company another time."

I was glad that for once Gloria's ounce of parental instinct kicked in. She ushered Daravan and Jay to the door.

"We need to talk," Jay said stopping at the door.

"Not today, my daughter needs time to heal."

Gloria stood against the closed door, and smiled.

"What," I said as I curled up on the sofa.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"Thanks,"

"Two boys," she said sitting down on the floor, she crossed her legs like a kindergarten for story time.

"I am not talking to you about this,"

"The jealousy coming off of Jay,"

Now I know she has lost it. Jay wasn't interested. I annoy him as much as he annoys me.

"Which one are you going to choose?"

I was uncomfortable. Gloria was acting like we were having some girly slumber party, playing truth or dare.

"I'm not doing this," I hopped off of the sofa, and walked to my room.

"Oh, come on I always dreamed we would…"

I shut the door. My bedroom had disappeared I was outside in the middle of the forest. A loud siren blared in my ears; I clutched my head, as I leaned over a nearby bush dry heaving.

"Don't worry it will stop soon," said Jay.

"It is time," I gulped for air.

"Yes, this is it,"

Jay stood behind me, watching for anyone approaching. Toliver landed on a nearby branch.

"Hello friend," Jay whispered to the bird. "We have to wait for our Harbor to compose herself."

"You are a real comedian," I said before my stomach contracted again. "I thought you were mad."

"I am, furious, but you need to stay focused."

"What am I focusing on?"

Jay was speaking but I couldn't hear him. Then I saw myself moving fast through the trees, I was running with the wolves, soaring above the eagle. Then I saw it, the gem.

"Char, are you alright."

"I know where the gem is,"

I shivered as a mist rolled too quickly through the forest. It was suddenly cold, and then everything went in slow motion, like a movie. The Orin glided through the trees, Toliver took off from the branch and Jay stood in front of me.

"Hello, Char," the leader spoke. "We have been waiting to meet you."

"Sadly, I had no desire to meet you."

"We mean no harm to you. We only want what is ours."

A snake slithered from his mouth, as they moved closer. I watched the snake slid across the ground. It was like I was in a trance. Jay's foot slammed down on the snake. A loud piercing scream filled the forest, snapping me back into reality.

"Run, now!" Jay yelled.

Daravan shoved his hands in his polo jacket, as he watched the fight. Soon others will aid the protector; it would not be long before Jay would join her. This was an ample opportunity to grab her. Daravan looked above, the bird Toliver was circling. Pieous could keep him occupied, the bird needed to be taught a lesson. Daravan glanced at the scar that the bird left. Char knew exactly were the gem The One called faith was hidden.

"Morphus, find her," Sarrie spoke, as she approached Daravan.

Daravan watched as the black moldy lanky beast seeped from her face. The creature howled and then ran off.

"I knew you liked her."

Although I never laid eyes on this gem, I knew that when I saw it I would know it. Toliver flew ahead of me, urging me to press on. The eerie howl caused my heart to beat faster. It was not a howl of an animal of the forest, and I felt it closing in.

"You're doing well," Jay appeared beside me.

"Is this what I do run away all the time?"

"The Council will train you later, if you survive."

"If I survive, shouldn't I been trained before this."

He shrugged, but I was so happy to see him, running beside me. I worry about my lack of training later, I knew he would keep me safe.

"So you are not hurt,"

"Nope, where are we going?" he asked.

I slowed a bit, nodding to the edge of the cliff.

"Of course, it wouldn't be easy with you."

Once we reached the edge of the cliff, we stopped. With the moonlight as its chandelier sat a meadow full of white flowers. Each flower's petals glistened in the light.

"How could something so beautiful exist untouched?"

"It is The One's way." Jay said.

"How do we get there?"

"This is as far as Toliver and I can go,"

"What."

"It is the way. We can only go so far."

"I can't do this by myself,"

"Yeah you can. Climb down, wade across the river."

"What about the Orin?

Jay looked away.

"Of course, we will take care of them," Jay smooth hand touched my cheek. "You can do this. This is why you been chosen."

Toliver squawked.

"The Orin are approaching, you need to go."

"Jay come with me, please."

He shook his head, "Go."

Jay led me to the edge of the cliff, holding my hands he helped me over the cliff, then he let go.

"Stay focus, Char, I will be waiting for you when you get back."

Fat chance what if I failed. This was huge business for the world and it is left up to me. A loner freak, once I reached the bottom of the rocks. I looked up to make sure that Jay and Toliver where still there. The Orin had found us; Jay and Toliver were too busy to be concerned about me. Sounds of fighting was exchanged with the splashing of the cold water. I crawled from the river, the frigid air chilled me. I collapsed on the pebble shore; all I could hear is my ragged breathing. I was alone. It was further down the river but it was approaching slowly. I struggled to my knees; and crawled from the approaching creature. I felt the sharp edges pierce into my flesh from my knees.

I bit my lip, through the pain. The beast stalked me. _You can do this, you've been chosen for this, _Jay voice ran through my mind. I took hold of a nearby tree root sticking out of the ground and pulled myself up, and I ran up the incline towards the meadow. The beast's sharp claws snatched my legs out from under me I stumbled face first into the meadow. The petals broke into pieces when I landed, I could feel the tiny scratches ripping at my face. As I got back on my feet and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running and then I saw it. It stood in the middle of the meadow with splendor. I slowed down to admire its rainbow color hue. Generally it was a flower; I remembered its shape on one of the Council member's hand. It was the gem of Faith. I reached for it just when the beast slammed into me, knocking me into the ground.

"You lose Harbor," it snarled, with drips of saliva sliding from its fangs. It pushed its scaly foot down on my throat.

I could hardly breathe as the blackness engulfed me.

A voice spoke deep inside me, "_Trust me."_

I was compelled to reach for the flower; pulling it from the ground I swung it. Its rainbow colors burst as it collided against the beasts face. A shrill scream came from the beast, as a fire began to consume it. The shrill grew louder; I crawled away before the creature burst. The sky lit up like it was daylight, as showers of white petals slowly fell, creating a blanket over me. I just destroyed the gem of faith.

Jay slid down the cliff, and stumbled to the riverbank. He knew he shouldn't approach the meadow but he didn't care. She was in trouble, all he could think about the explosion. Jay ran through the water.

"No further," a warrior stood holding a huge golden specter.

"She needs help," Jay sneered.

The warrior shook his head.

Jay glanced at the sky, Toliver wasn't even there. At least he could have checked on her.

"I need to see her."

"You cannot go any further, Protector," the warrior replied.

He tried to walk past the warrior. Swinging his specter, the warrior threw Jay against the cliff. He heard Char scream, at least she was alive. He thought before he went unconscious.

The school bell rang, jolting me out of sleep. It was the last class of the day.

"Sleep is for home, Ms. Vincent," Mr. Everson's beady eyes bore into mine. "I do hope you begin to find History invigorating sometime this semester."

"I already do," I took the sheet of paper he held in his hand, and hurried out the classroom.

"Try harder," he called.

I made a beeline to my locker. Things were back to semi normal, Jay was on the mend. Although I haven't seen him, Toliver left a message on my bedroom windowsill with Jay's handwriting stating two words, _I'm ok_. A word and a conjunction that was all I got. That was the thanks that I got. After the creature denigrated, I found Jay lying next to the river. The Orin were nowhere in sight, only Toliver circling above. There was so much blood, I just knew he was dead. Then the Council's guards came and carried him away. They didn't say a word, that was three days ago. What was even stranger was the rumor that one side of Sarrie's face was burned. No one knew what happen, and Daravan hadn't been to school. How could someone so beautiful be damaged like that? It is like a crime. I kept imagining what she looked like so much I started to dream about the creature that I kind of killed.

"You losing it," I murmured as pulled on the lock on my locker.

"Yeah, you are, losing it, if you are talking to yourself."

Daravan, he looked tired. His skin was pale and grayish. His eyes were telling its own story of sadness and something else, maybe horror.

"I heard about Sarrie," I leaned up against the locker beside him.

"Yeah, what do you think about it?"

"Wha, I am sorry that she got hurt."

He shrugged, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Really, since you didn't like her."

Where was all this coming from?

"She doesn't like me, and I still wouldn't want her hurt."

"Right, you play an excellent victim," he countered.

"No, not really," I pushed off the locker.

"Wait, I am sorry, Char."

"Is it bad?"

He nodded.

"What happen?"

"I can't really talk about it. I just came to tell you that I still want to go to the dance with you on Friday."

"Oh I figure you didn't want to go since Sarrie's… Are you sure,"

"Yeah, it will be fun," he smiled. "I need to get my mind off of stuff."

"Ok,"

"I have this thing with Sarrie so I will meet you there."

He kissed me on the cheek, and rushed down the hall.

I can't dance. What if he wants to dance? Of course he wants to dance it is a dance. I was preoccupied with those thoughts when Gloria's screeching intruded. She ran down the gravel driveway towards me, great.

"Gloria, this is childish!" It was Theodore Vincent, the Esquire—my dad. Standing by his famous candy red Ashton Martin, the Esquire wore his typical forty long black suit. He was out of place, standing outside our cottage. Gloria threw herself into my arms, causing me to drop my backpack.

"Don't go, baby," she whispered.

Peeling her arms from around my neck, "I am not going anywhere." I reassured her, I kept walking right past the Esquire. I didn't have anything to say to him. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Toliver sitting on a nearby tree branch. Jay had to be near.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Esquire."

"How about dad?"

I pretended to give the idea thought, tapping my finger on my chin, "No, thanks,"

"Funny,"

"I am to please," I stalked up to the cottage.

"You should say hi to Bunny."

He brought Bunny. I looked back at Gloria biting her nails so unsure of what was going to happen. I was angry. Even here he couldn't give her dignity. He just had to bring her. I just wanted to keep on walking; he would only follow me inside. I didn't want him in the cottage. That was Gloria's and somehow I felt he could take even that from her. At first I thought that my parents' fighting was my fault. Then I realize that the Esquire and Gloria had problems long before I came along. They were not met for each other. Usually I would stay out of the fights, since he brought Bunny into the picture. I find myself siding with Gloria more often.

"I'll pass,"

"Even though you don't like my choices, I am your father"

"What makes you think I care about your choices?"

I glared at him. He had aged. His pale skin showed signs of stress. His jet black hair was now sprinkled with gray. His blue eyes carried a hint of sadness in them. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"I am your father," he said again.

"Not anymore," Gloria interrupted, sliding her arm through mine.

"Can I not talk to her…"

"No, you can't you abandoned her." Gloria snapped.

"No, I ended it with you, Gloria," he looked straight at me. "I would never abandon you."

Gloria snorted, "She didn't fit into your world…"

"That is the crap that you've been feeding her."

"It's true because we are black, you left us."

"That is not true. Char, that is not true."

"No, really," Gloria said sarcastically.

"Enough, you act like I am a shiny toy. Grow up!"

"Char," they both called.

I didn't stay around to see if they really got it. It was enough to deal with Gloria's antics. Now I had to deal with the Esquire's absurdity. The both of them together made me crazy. I didn't know who to believe. I needed to be where I could think clearly. Louise's house was dark. It didn't look the same when Louise actually lived there. I took two steps at a time, only stopping long enough to see Troliver land quietly on the limb of a nearby tree. I saw more and more of the bird since Jay was hurt. Troliver was everywhere, school, store and even on my bedroom window ledge. The bird never got to close, and it didn't have a glare of disappointment like Jay, all I knew with Troliver around I knew the Council was watching. I didn't know why since I ruined my first assignment. I certainly didn't retrieve the gem, in fact I destroyed it, and Jay got hurt. I turned the cold knob to the house, and pushed the door wide open.

"Are you going to come in?"

I stepped further into the house, the door closed behind me. Fiona's wings fluttered as she danced around me. Her small body illuminated the room, as she hovered about.

"Why are you here, Char?"

"I needed a break."

"Break," Fiona laughed.

"How is Jay?"

Fiona fluttered as she gently sat on the stair rail, crossing her tiny legs. Fiona clapped her tiny hands as if she was watching a concert.

"Bravo, my dear, you did wonderful," she said in an English accent.

"Where is Jay," I demanded.

Dashing through the air Fiona hovered before my face.

"I am not supposed to tell," she whispered. "Maybe you don't care."

"Care about what?"

"Jay isn't your Protector anymore."

I knew it I messed things up pretty bad, and now I am no longer the Harbor. I didn't know how I felt about it. Or even how I felt about not seeing Jay again. He was a nuisance but to not see him.

"Why do you think you are not the Harbor," Fiona giggled. "You are such a silly girl."

"You just said that Jay is not my Protector." I swatted at Fiona.

Dodging my hand Fiona, hovered above my nose.

"You are the Harbor, but Jay will not be your Protector."

"Why?"

"It is complicated,"

Jay strolled into the room, he was better.

"Fiona you should be ashamed of yourself. You were told not to tell." Jay chided.

Fiona covered her mouth, swung her legs and giggled.

"What do you mean it is complicated?"

He slowly looked me up and down, turned his back and sighed.

"Well are you going to explain?"

"Yeah are you going to explain," Fiona giggled.

Jay walked over to the stair rail, kneeled down in front of Fiona, gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Your majesty, " he murmured "If you could please excuse me and Char."

"Humph," Fiona folded her arms across her chest in a tantrum.

Sitting up straight, she said in a regal voice," I suppose so,"

Fiona's wings began to buzz as she flew gracefully from the room.

"She likes you,"

Jay watched the door where she retreated.

"Do you like her?"

"I suppose it would be easier, but no I don't."

"What are you talking about, it would be easier," I ignored the fluttering in my stomach.

"I've compromised you."

"You compromised me. You weren't even there when I broke the gem."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jay plopped down on Louise's sofa.

"Char you did exactly what you were supposed to do. The Orin can't get the gem at any cost, even if that means destroying it."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are no longer my Protector."

His eyes pierced me where I was standing.

"Apparently, I have feelings for you, Char."

"Wha,"

"The Council doesn't want to take a chance with your destiny," he continued.

"Just tell them you loath me."

"Why would I do that?"

"We tolerate each other."

"At first, I did, and then I realized…" he paced the floor. "It doesn't matter.

"It does matter,"

"Char, I do feel something!"

"Jay,"

"Never mind," he said as he stalked off, then he turned around came back, "You know I never wanted this. From the very moment we met you and I were destine to collide."

His confession caught me off guard. I am not sure what I should feel. I suppose if Daravan wasn't ,no I didn't feel the same way for Jay as apparently he felt for me.

"Jay,"

He held up his hand," You think you know how you feel but you don't."

"You don't like me." I responded.

Shaking his head, he closed the distance between us until his warm breath caressed my face.

"I am sorry but Daravan…"

"It is no matter," he interrupted. "We can never be and I can't be your Protector."

He turned on his heel to leave, I reached out to stop him, and that is when I felt it. It was powerful, it radiated through me like waves being tossed in a raging sea. My stomach twisted in knots, I immediately removed my hand. He watched me from over his shoulder.

"Who will help me?"

He looked away and said nothing. For a moment I thought he would just walk away, and the knot in my stomach cringed at the thought.

"They will send someone." He reached out to touch my face; he quickly snatched it back like a flame singed it. "Take care of yourself, Char."

Then he did exactly what I hoped he wouldn't, he walked away. For a moment I stared at the spot where he stood. Jay was gone. Louise's house was no longer a place I wanted to be around. I rushed out the back door to the lake and dived in. I waited for the familiar pull of the water to draw me under its surface beckoning me to the city. I had to speak to Louise. Nothing. I waited for the Orin to appear. Nothing. When I arrived home, the Esquire was gone. Gloria's favorite song, This House in not a Home blared through the tiny room. She played the song when she was depressed. Thankfully she was sprawled out on the couch asleep. I felt bad for her. When was she going to get over the man? He was her father but he wasn't for Gloria. I left her on the sofa, and went to my room. I tried not to think about the reasons why Jay was no longer my Protector. All I wanted to do was fall into my bed, pull the covers over my head, and never come out. Apparently that wasn't in the cards; Oscar sat on my windowsill hissing

"Who is out there?" I picked up Oscar.

Standing at the edge of the forest looking back at me was a girl. She was my age, she didn't move as the fog settled around her. Her blond hair was drenched, as if she stood in the rain. There was no rain. She was once beautiful, her skin was gray and the side of her cheek drooped. The wind began to billow around her; she never took her eyes from me. Then she threw her head back and screamed. I couldn't hear it but there was no mistaken her anguish. The wind became violent tossing her hair and her soiled dress around her and then she was gone. I need Jay there was no way I could do this Harbor thing without him. He was the only one that understood me. I would have to find a way to convince the Council to let him protect me. I would have to make them understand that Jay cared about me in a different way. First I had to convince Jay.

He was finally free to do whatever he wanted. He got his wish. He was no longer bound to the mission. The problem was he was now bound to Char. He should be on the first plane back to the Mediterranean instead he was standing outside her house. Disobeying the direct orders of the Council, of course he would not leave her. She was in danger. Sarrie watched her. She wanted revenge. Char had no idea what she inflicted on the princess. Char unknowingly had given the Council a great victory. The prince would never marry Sarrie now. Sarrie would stop at nothing to destroy Char. He knew Char would be weird around him now. He was pretty certain that she didn't want him around. Tough. Without the proper training she didn't stand a chance against Sarrie. He would have to convince the Council that his feelings were in check.

I wasn't aware of the damaged box that lay across my bed. I pulled the dented top off. Lying in a cloud of tissue paper sat a hot pink satin dress. I slid my hands across the black sequins that lined the ruffles. I rummaged through the tissue paper, at the bottom of the box was a tiny card. _Have a wonderful time. I won't leave you again. ~Esquire. _I didn't wear dresses, this dress with its knee length black lining was perfect. It was me. He got me.

"Do you think that the Prince will have her now?" Bolden could hardly contain his anger.

Daravan watched the blood boil in his father's eyes turn to flames.

"Sarrie shouldn't have interfered."

Bolden was on the verge of turning. Others feared his father when he was in this state. Daravan didn't.

The black forked tongue slithered from his father's mouth.

"She's was doing what you should have done."

Pieous whimpered as he hid in the corner. Daravan felt sorry for the beast. Soon Bolden would lash out at the creature. It suffered in place of Daravan. Bolden wouldn't dare attack Daravan. He was to valuable. Daravan would not let it happen this time.

"I've told you I had a plan…"

Pain surged through his body throwing him across the room, Daravan slid to the floor.

"You've believe I will not hurt you."

"You won't, I am very important, and you know it"

"Sarrie, was supposed to be Princess."

Daravan knew what it meant for Sarrie to marry the Prince. For Boldon, even more power.

"Has he denied her"?"

"No," his father said quietly.

"It would be a great thing if he did."

Daravan meant it. This life of darkness was a trap, stifling and full of death meeting Char.

He wondered at the light that surrounded her.

"Remember who you are." Boldon stormed out.

He continued to sit on the floor after Boldon left. Pieous eased over to Daravan placed his head into his lap. He knew who he was the problem was did he want to be.

I stood in the empty hallway, the hum of the music vibrated through the doors. I pulled on the cool handles and stepped into the gym. I rubbed my bare leg with the top of my high top shoe. I smiled remembering Gloria's face when I told her I was wearing my high tops with the dress. Even though she wasn't happy about who purchased the dress, she was overwhelmed with nauseating glee at my decision to wear it. Only to slip in deep despair when I told her that Daravan would meet me at the dance.

"The guy is supposed to pick up the girl," Gloria harped.

"Right, well it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal,"

"Not to me, so get over it,"

I stepped further into the gym, and took in the clichéd decorations of streamers, and stars. The band was pretty cool, but if it wasn't for Daravan I would wish myself miles away.

"Oh, how charming, those shoes with a dress," Heather laughed.

"A doll dress and instant blond from a bottle," I chided.

"Funny," Heather smirked as she slipped through the crowd.

I was relived that Heather decided to find someone else to torture. I could wait for Daravan in peace, and not feel so awkward. Well a little less. My favorite 80s song, Don't You Forget About Me blared through a nearby speaker. It was definitely not a moment of triumph as I felt Heather and her goons watching and laughing at me so I headed to the punch bowl. Where was he? Did he change his mind?

"Well, it is good to see you, Char," the school principal Mr. Webber slowly looked me up and down. My skin prickled at the perusal, I gripped my glass and hurried to the other side of the gym. There was an empty corner, so I made a beeline for it and waited. It was half past ten when I finally decided to go home. Daravan stood me up; it wouldn't have been so bad. Okay it was bad, but it was even worst because everyone stared or whispered when they past. I had enough of being object of everyone's attention so I began my walk shame across the gym, and I was almost there when Heather bumped into and poured her punch down my dress. It always happens in the movies, who would have thought it could happen in real life. Everyone burst out laughing I didn't bother to look back.

I ran down the stairs, I was humiliated not by Heather and her friends. It was Daravan, I was perfectly fine being the outsider. Why didn't he just leave me alone? Why didn't they all just leave me alone, now the desire for more flared like an open flame.

Then I saw him standing on the other end of the abandon street under the dim light. Waiting. So he came, and the desire for more engulfed me as I walked towards him. He said nothing, he was confident I would come to him, and he was right. Hands stuffed into his jeans, his head cocked to the side he watched me as I neared.

"I thought you were gone," was all I could say.

**STOP**


End file.
